Winter Land
by PunkRockStar87
Summary: Not good at these...And I may use an alternative chapter one cause I'm not sure where I'm going with this one. It's actually all up to you guys. This is chapter one (originally in my head until other chapter popped in my head) tell me what you think plz..anyways-A group of wrestlers get stranded together at a cabin during the winter...hehe..


Characters: Amy Dumas Lita, Trish Stratus, Beth Phoenix, Beth Hardy, Cm Punk, Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho, Matt Hardy, Gregory Helms, AND HIS WIFE, AND Reby Sky.

Summary: Not sure just yet where I'm heading with this one. I may have an alternative beginning. But that depends on you. Be kind this is my first. But all those wrestlers are snowed in together during the holidays...hehe..

Rating: K I guess. Not too graphic. yet.

Disclaimer: own nothing or no one!

"Well, I'm glad that everyone has made it here!" Gregory Shane Helms said to all his friends. They were all sitting in his house. Jeff Hardy & his wife, Beth sitting on the couch along with Matt Hardy & his current girlfriend Reby, Adam Copeland aka Edge & his girlfriend, Beth Phoenix sitting together on the loveseat, Trish Stratus standing in front of her husband Chris Irvine, Phil Brooks & his girlfriend, Amy Dumas aka Lita right beside them, all of them looking a bit uncomfortable to be there. It was a week before Christmas and Shane had invited all of his friends up his wife and his cabin for the weekend to spend some time together before the holiday. It had taken him alot to get Amy & Phil to come because of Amy's exes Matt and Adam, and then Phil's ex, Beth. But here there were and Shane was delighted.  
"Thanks for inviting us, Shane" Amy spoke up and smiled warmly at him.  
"Yeah thank you, Shane," Trish said as well. She looked over at Amy and gave her a huge smile. "So glad to see my best friend before the Christmas Holiday! I have missed you so much girl"  
Amy reached over and gave Trish a hug. "I missed you too, woman"  
"AW YOU GUYS! I MISSED YOU GUYS!" Beth Hardy said running over to join their hug. Reby shifted uncomfortably in Matt's arms. She felt like the odd one out...these guys had been friends for YEARS. She was just getting to know everyone. Well almost everyone. She didn't really know Amy or Phil or Chris or Trish that well. Of course, she hadn't expected to know Amy all that well, seeing as how she was Matt's ex-girlfriend of six years. She glanced over at Jeff seeing the gleam in his eyes as he watched the three ladies hug. She looked from Jeff to Shane, who was also looking at them with a tear in his eye and a smile on his face. Reby couldn't believe it, they all seemed to have this unbreakable bond still. Still loved and cared for each other after all they been through. She was honestly, amazed by it all.  
"Women." Shane said rolling his eyes at the three standing in front him. The three women broke from their embrace and looked at him but before anyone could say anthing,  
"What about us?" A voice from behind him asked. He turned around to see his wife walk into the room. He smiled and said "Nothing baby." And kissed her lips.  
When he pulled away, she said "Better be nothing." Everyone laughed at that. Shane and Dana joined everyone else around their fireplace.  
"So, Shane, no tv or anything, what do you expect us to do all week?" Adam asked.  
"Well, whatever we think of." Amy said quietly, Phil giving her hand a gentle squeezing and smiling at her.  
"I don't think your name is 'Shane' is it?" Phoenix said as she rolled her eyes at the sight of Amy and Phil.  
"There's no need to be rude now guys. Dana & I actually have a game for us all to play tonight for a little bit and then we will show y'all where your rooms are." Shane spoke.  
"So what's the game bro?" Matt said curiously.

"Truth or Dare." Dana answered. Everyone looked at each one another and burst out laughing except Shane and Dana.

"You can't be serious," Phil started saying, "That game is OLD. Haven't played it since grade school." "Oh do you have any better ideas Mr Best in the World?" Dana said, surprising everyone with her apparent cockiness.

Phil just closed his mouth and shook his head no. "Well ok, than I will go first" Shane said.

"Truth or dare...PHIL" Phil didn't look amused but still answered.

"AH, how about truth?"

"Okay...what is your most favorite thing to do in the world?" Shane asked.

"OTHER THAN SEX.." Trish pointed out before Phil answered. Amy & Beth laughed.

"The truth right? My favorite thing to do..hmm, well, honestly, what Amy & I do every night."

"Dude, did you not hear my wife? Not sex, bro" Chris laughed.

"It's not sex although that is one of my favorite things" Phil said as Beth & Adam rolled their eyes and Amy simply smiled knowing exactly what it was, "Amy and I have this thing, where before we go to bed we take turns reading a page from a book out loud to each other."

"AWWW..." Beth, Trish and Dana said at the same time. Amy just smiled at her boyfriend while Adam looked like he was ready to throw up.

"Okay, my turn." said Phil. He looked over in the direction of none other than...Jeff Hardy.

"Truth or Dare, Jeff." he said.

"Aw, hell, ya know I'm up for a dare." Jeff replied. Phil grinned. He knew Jeff would do anything and he had the perfect idea.


End file.
